worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Juanito316
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kirie Konami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bkklaaw (talk) 21:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Keep it up! Keep up the great work you've been putting to this wiki! DinoTaurBlog 01:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I sure will. Juan D'Marco 02:25, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, keep up the great work. I like the content you add to this wiki. Nathan6666 7:46pm, June 2nd (Eastern Time) Re:Brazilian World Trigger Wiki Sorry, I'm not too good with templates, to be honest. :/ Also, don't put your comment in my archive or else I won't be notified of it (it seems you've contacted me before). DinoTaur 02:12, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Editing Tips Yeah, I realized that, so I did the strategy you said here. Although I didn't remove the background since I didn't want to compromise the image. Also, be sure to leave a signature, or it'll be difficult for me to respond. DinoTaur 21:53, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Timestamp How come your anime images have a timestamp? DinoTaur 21:02, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Like this one. It has a number in the top-left corner in white, bolded white text. DinoTaur 23:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) sorry forgot to replace gain could ya delete it RE: Candidates for deletion Oh, sorry about that. Would you like me to revert my edits? 02:47, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Admin Alright, now you have admin rights. DinoTaur 22:34, January 10, 2015 (UTC) About merging I found this regarding merging wikis. Take a look and tell me what you think. Oh, and may I call you Juan-kun?^^ DinoTaur 00:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the greeting. I'm just wondering- how long and detailed are we supposed to make plot parts? I've been thinking about going around and filling in a bunch of minor characters plot tabs, but after doing two last night I think they might be too detailed compared to others plot tabs. Outerelf (talk) 17:40, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Interwiki links Well, linking seems fine. After all, they are our sister wikis. As for the wordmark, that's your choice, but if you do decide to use this one, then I suppose it's fine (as long as it's for a World Trigger wiki). DinoTaur 21:31, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Affiliates Sure, that'd be great. As for the Ao no Exorcist Wiki, sure, and as for Owari no Seraph Wiki, they seem to be kind of low on editors. But maybe an affiliation would be good for both them and us. DinoTaur 17:39, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Re:Random Stuff I like the CD infobox. Since the singles aren't really necessary, I don't think we should bother adding them to the wiki. And what do you mean by a "page" parameter? DinoTaur 20:02, March 22, 2015 (UTC) About unused picture Thanks for send me the replacing images message for noticed me, actually I want to delete the picture that unused, Can u tell me how to delete it ? Aigis.khl 06:39 AM, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Summaries Yes, we should. This is part of a bigger issue of not having enough community effort. Perhaps we should add a tasks-to-be-done panel like in the WikiActivity. DinoTaur 23:54, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Lacking link redirection? Not sure what happened, but the drop down from Series>>Anime>>Episodes no longer directly takes users to the main episode list, but requires a redirection? I wasn't sure to whom this should be brought. Hiro megumi (talk) 01:57, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for answering my question before, and sorry if I'm pestering, but I noticed that the link from the anime episode list to Episode 8 titled "Black Trigger" directs users to the "Trigger/Black Trigger" info page instead. Adding pictures Thanks for fixing the image on the geist page. How did you get the image to show up? Miragespiral (talk) 11:52, May 18, 2015 (UTC) That Kakizaki's new manga pic is from Chapter 121, hope can help u. Aigis.khl 1:49 AM November 8, 2015 Re: Jin Scorpion gif Hey Juan-senpai-san-sama-sensei-kun (no need for chan since it's for girls). I found the gif on a forum here. DinoTaur 02:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Black Trigger Retrieval Arc... or Not I'm considering a name change for this arc from Black Trigger Retrieval Arc to Black Trigger Capture Arc. The problem with the word retrieval is that it implies that the Trigger once belonged to Border, but was stolen, which we know is not true. DinoTaur 01:50, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Creating a forum page. Go here and scroll down to the forum section, and then click the slider so that it shows "enabled". DinoTaur 17:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Silly me, I meant here. DinoTaur 17:58, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Article Comments A user asked me whether we should change the comments to talk pages, and I wanted to know your opinion. Here is the request on my talk page, and here is the thread on it. DinoTaur 17:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! DinoTaur 03:22, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Gone on a trip FYI, I'll be gone on a trip for a few weeks. I won't be able to add/edit any pages or respond to any comments until I get back. See you soon!! Eldiablogato (talk) 16:38, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Page Needs Deleting This page needs to be deleted. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 07:42, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Input wanted. The link does not work. DinoTaur 21:05, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I'm new to the World Trigger Wikia, but I adore the work ya'll have put into it and would like to help! (Not including our World Trigger Youtube channel that I co-operate with another editor.) What do I need to do to be able to start contributing, I guess? (Besides putting forth my WT filled brain? Heheh...) Ri-Ryn (talk) 00:02, January 31, 2016 (UTC)Ri-Ryn Hello Hello. thanks for welcoming me. I have also gone ahead and added the title file for episode 65 of World Trigger. Codedonut (talk) 06:12, February 4, 2016 (UTC) hello.. hmm... i just add page for Shinoosuke Tsuji, but i think its not linked with the page on profile.. (the image gallery still red) if i do something wrong please can you fix it.. i still not usual using wikia.. thankq ^,^ Adding a bot With the release of the databook have come official English translations. And thus, we need to change what our wiki has used. Obviously, it would be too much work to manually sift through each page and change text. Why not get a bot to do it? I'll create the bot with the instructions of Pybot Wiki. I will assume full responsibility for whatever the bot does. So how about it? DinoTaur 22:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC) In that case, the first thing is to find and verify the official translations (ex. Rank Battles is apparently Rank Wars). Would you happen to know any? DinoTaur 03:27, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Idaten Image Sorry! I uploaded an image with the name "Idaten", and it replaced the previous one! By the way, if you have other edits in mind, I can take care of the various Kogetsu templates and optional triggers. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:40, March 13, 2016 (UTC) It's Gen'yō Regarding your change to this page, the correct romanization is Gen'yō. See this comment as for why. DinoTaur 01:28, March 14, 2016 (UTC) About Navbox hello, in relation to Navbox, made an alteration that I think is necessary, because the default Trigger consumes slots, and basic equipment, are trigger / function that already comes on the border of despositivo, they are made with these functions of manufactures. Kenpachi black (talk) 05:11, March 15, 2016 (UTC) About trigger I wonder if I can update the page of the trigger of the border, with the information that I researched, type in the Chippokenabokura site he also has a lot of updated data out, what do you think Kenpachi black (talk) 18:58, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Ps: voce e brasileiro nao, entao acha que a comunicaçao entre a gente pode ser em portugues, ou nao? Hello qual e o programa que voce uma para fazer os "gif" Kenpachi black (talk) 16:09, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Clarification Needed Would either you or Dino kindly clarify this issue? Eldiablogato (talk) 03:07, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Relationships Are you sure you want to add that? The characters' main pages will look pretty empty. Martialmaniac (talk) 21:55, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Doubts and correction e ai, se tiver qualquer artigo meu que queria corrigir fique avontade, e qualquer duvida e so fala comigo. Estou a disposiçao. Kenpachi black (talk) 21:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Just Wanted to Say I'm sick and tired of this, so I'm boycotting. See ya. DinoTaur 21:07, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Q&A I don't know if you already have the full Q&A thing. Somebody sent me this, it looks complete. And funny. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:37, April 3, 2016 (UTC) References Hello! Thanks for cleaning up my references on the Alektor page. I'm new to editing on wikis and I couldn't figure out how to do references using the templates/scroll box. I'm guessing it's quite straightforward? Perhaps you could teach me at some point. For now, though, I'm going to sleep! VigilantSnowman (talk) 23:45, April 4, 2016 (UTC) All good! OK, it's all good. I studied the Source page a little bit and I think I've figured it out how to do references properly haha. Just edited my own references on the Alektor page and it worked out just fine ^^. VigilantSnowman (talk) 00:34, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Gif Hi, sorry to bother you again. I have written down a list of moments in the canon episodes that can be turned into gifs. It is most likely not complete, but at least I have a lot of stuff on it. Problem is - I downloaded a couple of episodes/raws, but no sites supports files that big. What should I do? Do you have any suggestions? Martialmaniac (talk) 20:57, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I'll see if I can download it without installing 100 viruses. Also, the new Trigger Template looks really cool, too bad the class still does not show up... Also #2, now I have a Shonen Jump membership, so I should get nice images from the new chapters. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:47, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Miura Trigger Sorry to disturb you, I have seen your modifications to Miura's Trigger template. Are you sure you want to make a template for every description? That type of chain of redirects takes so much more time to edit and to create, and ultimately it does not seem that useful. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:53, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I like the idea. I guess we (well, actually you, I don't think I can restructure a template, and I wouldn't know where to start anyway) could just try it on a single template and see how it looks... yes, an annoying trial and error. By the way, is there a way to prevent the images in the Trigger templates from becoming too big? Martialmaniac (talk) 14:50, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Still about templates, I have been substituting the old format with the new one, except where the <'tabber> thins is necessary. Should I be doing this, or is it just a waste of time? Martialmaniac (talk) 02:20, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Character Infobox Regarding the issue with the infobox, have you tried to contact the staff and asks if they can help us to fix it. In the mean time, I think it would be better if we revert it back to the previous ver. (at least until we know how to fix the current ver.).Eldiablogato (talk) 14:55, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: MHA Thank you for bringing my attention to the MHA fanbook. I'm not really in the fandom, though I am a fan of the series and I keep up with recent chapters. I want to concentrate on World Trigger right now though, so I probably won't have time to translate it, but since MHA has like 3 different translators (or something like that, I don't really know the situation to be fair) I'm sure there are more than enough people to translate :) Chippokenabokura (talk) 02:09, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I am adding back the Black Hound page. Thanks for your support. I really like your contributions to this wiki. Re: Username Thanks for noticing (though it took you quite a while) XD Eldiablogato (talk) 17:24, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Switch/Toggle templates I'm not sure if this is it, but here's Common.js. DinoTaur 01:06, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:New favicon It looks better than the old one. I'm thinking of a background change too, but I don't know which image I want. DinoTaur 22:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Yōtarō's relatives I hate to admit it but I actually found out this issue a couple of days ago when I edited Takumi's page and decided to keep the info as it is until I did some digging on my own. However, I couldn't find any indication that him being Takumi's son. So, what I would like to ask now is whether to change it to "unknown" or remove it altogether just to avoid any false information. Eldiablogato (talk) 06:15, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Some stuff Sorry it took a while for me to get back to you. Anyways, I've forgotten how to use the bot, so I once a figure that out I will make the change. DinoTaur 02:16, October 21, 2016 (UTC) I've made the changes. Also, regarding the quotes, I've noticed a more pressing issue: that the quotes themselves aren't even showing. DinoTaur 20:33, October 24, 2016 (UTC) I see now, but I've noticed you have already added the appropriate code to some of the teams. Since I'm lazy, could you list out the teams to which you've already modified the quote? DinoTaur 20:34, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: An idea So we would add pictures of the characters in each uniform? DinoTaur 01:48, December 7, 2016 (UTC) I don't really think that's necessary because the character's overall appearance doesn't change all that much from uniform to uniform. I think that would be good in the gallery, though. DinoTaur 03:33, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Switch Template Please remember to sign off your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or hitting the signature button. Also, you could just put everything you need to say in one post. Moving on, you know, they used to work, but for some reason they have stopped. Might it have to do with the fact that we've switched up the infoboxes? DinoTaur 01:50, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Katori Youko Sorry, it took me a while to get to your message. I translated the mini-profiles for vol17 here: http://chippokenabokura.tumblr.com/post/154024979558/and-thats-it-for-this-volume-profiles-for-ikoma if you're interested. Chippokenabokura (talk) 12:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Question about ref template Well, I would like to keep the manga and anime distinct in order to account for manga-only and anime-only content. Plus, it would be a pain to revise former references to have both the anime and manga references if applicable. DinoTaur 00:19, March 7, 2017 (UTC) I'm still in favour of keeping them distinct. And why would message walls be better? DinoTaur 23:47, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Interesting, wonderfully interesting! I think we are going to build walls from now on. And I will work on the Qref immediately. DinoTaur 03:43, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Legi and deletion Sorry about that. I tried removing the tag from the page first, but for some reason I wasn't able to. Martialmaniac (talk) 21:28, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Referencing Q&As Hi Juanito, sorry to bother you again. I'm using a lot of material from the Q&As, both from the volumes and the databook, but I don't know how to reference them. I think I can link the former to their heading on the Question Corner page, but I don't know what to do with the latter. Should I link them to Chippo's translation? The problem is that the reference will not lead to the specific question, only to the section that contains it, meaning the reader will have to scroll down. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:22, March 10, 2017 (UTC)